gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Wildstyle
Wildstyle Pirate Radio is a radio station in Grand Theft Auto: Vice City hosted by the late "Super Rocking" Mr. Magic. The station plays and . Description Wildstyle is an underground pirate radio, a fact that its DJ frequently mentions, taunting the police because they can't find its whereabouts. The format seems to be that of an unofficial mixtape, common in the early days of hip hop, and moreover many of the earliest hip hop acts in history are featured. One of the songs, 's "Magic's Wand" even mentions the DJ, Mr. Magic, in its lyrics. Mr. Magic boasts that, as a pirate radio, they don't play commercials; however, there's a single commercial in there, from the Complete the Look clothing store advertizing some hip hop apparels. Tracklist }} Video Tracklist GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Trouble Funk - "Pump Me Up" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Davy DMX - "One for the Treble" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Cybotron - "Clear" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Hashim - "Al Naafiysh (The Soul)" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Herbie Hancock - "Rockit" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Afrika Bambaataa and Soul Sonic Force - "Looking for the Perfect Beat" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle 2 Live Crew - "Get It Girl" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Run D.M.C. - "Rock Box" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Mantronix - "Bassline" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Tyrone Brunson - "The Smurf" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Whodini - "Magic's Wand" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Zapp & Roger - "More Bounce to the Ounce" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Grandmaster Flash and the Furious Five - "The Message" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Kurtis Blow - "The Breaks" GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Man Parrish - "Hip Hop, Bee Bop (Don't Stop)" (Techno Remix) Full radio GTA Vice City - Wildstyle Full radio Trivia * 's "Al-Naafiysh (The Soul)" was featured in the third trailer for Grand Theft Auto: Vice City. * 's " " is the first Wildstyle's song that plays when one starts the game and tunes into Wildstyle. * 's " " is used as the music background of a special lap dance at The Pole Position Club given by one of the cowboy twins. * 's " " was sampled in 's " " remix, which featured on Radio Los Santos in Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. See also * N-CT FM - a hip hop radio in GTA 1. * KREZ - a hip hop radio in GTA 2. * Game Radio - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA III. * Playback FM - a classic east coast hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas. * Radio Los Santos - a contemporary hip hop radio in GTA San Andreas and GTA V. * The Liberty Jam - an east coast hip hop radio in GTA Liberty City Stories. * Fresh FM - a hip hop and electro radio in GTA Vice City Stories that plays other songs by and The , , and . * The Beat 102.7 - a contemporary hip hop radio GTA IV and GTA Episodes From Liberty City. * The Classics 104.1 - a classic hip hop radio in GTA IV. * Alchemist - a hip hop instrumentals radio in GTA Chinatown Wars. * DJ Khalil - a hip hop instrumentals radio in enhaced versions of GTA Chinatown Wars. * West Coast Classics - a classic west coast hip hop radio in GTA V. * The Lab - a hip hop and mixed genre radio in enhaced versions of GTA V. * Space 103.2 - a classic funk radio in GTA V that plays other songs by Zapp & Roger Navigation de:Wildstyle Pirate Radio es:Wildstyle fi:Wildstyle pl:Wildstyle pt:Wildstyle ro:Wildstyle Category:Radio Stations Category:Radio Stations in GTA Vice City Category:Rap Stations Category:Images Needed